


A Thousand Miles Away

by QueenPersephoneofHades



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Celebrations, End-Credits Scene, Gen, pretty chill for me tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPersephoneofHades/pseuds/QueenPersephoneofHades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t all explosions and robots and death; normal people witnessed the attack on Sokovia too. A.K.A. the end-credits scene that should have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Miles Away

“They did it! _They did it!_ Look at that!”

“Holy _shit!_ ”

“Free drinks for everybody!”

A raucous course of cheering rose throughout the entire bar, half-drunk patrons and terrified spectators who’d had no place else to go as the world held its breath while their lives were held in the balance all converging to celebrate the miraculous destruction of the huge meteor that had been zooming downward to destroy every human on the planet.

Hysterical laughter and relieved sobbing filled the air as beer was happily passed out, the bartender not even caring when a few people took more than one.

The joyous atmosphere drew even the most surly and foul-mannered men and women into its grip, as complete strangers embraced and, on more than a few occasions, even locked lips as they realized they weren’t all about to go extinct.

The only one who did not join in on these festivities sat in the very back of the building, nursing half a glass and watching the TV screen intently. The great news was still printed across the thing an alarm:

**_AVENGERS DEFEAT ULTRON: SAVE EVERY CITIZEN OF SOKOVIA_ **

The man was quiet, thoughtful blue gaze observing the news clips as they showed the destruction wrought across the small country and the small bits where the Avengers had been caught on tap before half the city had been hijacked and lifted into the air. A dark baseball cap was pulled low over his eyes, and both arms were covered completely in green cloth despite the warm weather.

As the news scrolled on, and each of the Avengers was shown, the man got to his feet and set down his drink, setting a tip underneath the glass even though it was unlikely the barman would find it before sunrise.

Calmly, the man wove his way in between the drunken revelers, easily side-stepping a woman who tried to grab him in an exhilarated hug.

When he reached the door, he turned back to the TV just as Captain America’s exhausted form was shown, beaten up but very alive, standing on Sokovian soil after the SHIELD helicarrier had landed.

The man smirked, silently reaching a silver hand forward to open the door for him.

“You always were too stupid to run away from a fight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still mad about the lack of end-credits scene. And so here we are. Nothing special; I just thought of this off the top of my head. To be honest it’s kinda crap. I don’t care. I’m tired. See you all later.


End file.
